<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un roi pour le trône by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697979">Un roi pour le trône</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, political wedding, ¨POV Daario Naharis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daario Naharis va se battre pour sa reine à Westeros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shireen Baratheon/Daario Naharis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un roi pour le trône</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Un roi pour le trône</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Daario Naharis avec toujours été un homme dur et intransigeant, il le fallait pour sa survie et celle de sa compagnie au coeur de l’instabilité politique qui régnait à Essos. Il avait transformé son coeur en pierre, au fur et à mesure qu’il montait en grade chez les Puînés, c’était la seule manière pour lui de prendre les bonnes décisions pour les siens. Mais, il n’aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour quelqu’un qui avait réellement un coeur de pierre, et pourtant c’était ce qui était arrivé, après l’invasion de Westeros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa reine lui avait ordonné de rester en arrière, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais cette fois il avait refusé de lui obéir. Lui et ces hommes participeraient à la dernière guerre, et c’était ce qu’ils avaient fait. Seulement … ils avaient perdu leur souveraine dans les combats. Elle avait commencé par devenir de plus en plus radicale, elle qui avait pourtant toujours été un modèle de vertue et de tolérance, puis elle avait été fauchée par la mort à Winterfell avec ces dragons. Aucun d’eux n’avait survécu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Après cela, une nouvelle reine avait émergé des cendres et de la neige de l’antre des loups : Shireen, de la maison Baratheon, fille et unique héritière du défunt Stannis Baratheon, le seigneur de Peyredragon. Le mercenaire avait combattu pour elle, descendant jusqu’à Port-Réal et son trône de fer. Il n’était pas le seul à s’être rangé derrière la biche, bien entendu, les seigneurs des terres de l’orage avaient rejoint son armée sur les bords du Trident, qui avait également été renforcée par un fort contingent de soldats nordiens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les fer-nés avaient profité de la diversion que leur armée offrait, concentrant toute l'attention sur le sud, pour aller reprendre leurs îles à Euron Greyjoy et ces fidèles. Le Bief avait été embourbé dans une solide guerre civile après la mort de Lady Olenna Tyrell, de même que Dorne après la capture d’Ellaria Sand, mais il n’avait pas vraiment compris quelles familles avaient rejoint quels camps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au final, ils avaient gagné, il avait tué Jaime Lannister de ces propres mains, ce qui était triste … après qu’ils aient combattu ensemble à Winterfell contre les morts. Mais, la guerre était ainsi, sans pitié ni état d’âme. Il l’avait transpercé avec son poignard, profitant d’une faiblesse de son armure, avant de planter son autre lame dans son cou et de le laisser ce vider de son sang dans l’une des cours de leur donjon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Après la bataille, Daario avait été partisan d'exécuter la reine déchue, Cersei Lannister, afin de couper de manière définitive toute contestation à son pouvoir, mais la biche avait refusé. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle voulait régner, elle ne serait pas un enième roi tyrannique et sanguinaire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen Baratheon avait un coeur de pierre. Il n’en avait jamais douté : elle était impitoyable, déterminée et ne faisait aucune concession à ces ennemis comme à ces amis, mais elle ne serait pas un tyran. Le sang avait fini de couler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis, elle avait décidé de se marier. C’était logique, une reine devait avoir une descendance, pour la stabilité de son pouvoir. Un souverain sans descendance légitime ne ferait pas de vieux os sur ce trône, quoique même ceux avec des enfants ne survivaient pas bien longtemps de ce côté-ci du Détroit. La nouvelle reine aurait put épouser l’un de ces vassaux orageois qui l’avait soutenu, après avoir déjà soutenu son père, ou bien un de ces cousins Florent, le petit Robin Arryn qui n’avait jamais été fiancé mais … son choix c’était porté sur lui, Daario Naharis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Après une vie de mercenariat, guidée avant tout par l’attrait de l’or, il allait devenir le roi consort du trône de fer. Les dieux avaient une bien curieuse façon de se moquer de lui. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>